Nullzilla (episode)
Mike the TV is still at Hexadecimal's Lair. Hexadecimal seems to be much better. She is gazing into her Looking Glass showing how easy it is to find the Super Computer. Hex says the powerful system bores her and demands Mike to show her something interesting. Mike shows her a movie called 'Bride of Frankenome', and Hex screams she's seen it before, and liked it. She demands something else, so he puts on Wagnerian opera. The "prima donna" on the screen sings so piercingly high that Scuzzy's dome and Hexadecimal's looking glass shatter, revealing a creature behind the glass. The creature leaps on her and infects her, turning her black. Outside the lair, the nulls go berserk and all rush to protect Hexadecimal, all leaping on her body. At the Silicon Tor, Hack and Slash are telling Nibbles a story. He suddenly stiffens, looking up. Slash thinks he is paying attention, but then the null leaves. The two bots are sure Megabyte will grill them for this, so they run off after the null, hoping to find him before Megabyte finds out he's missing. At the Principal Office, Phong is working on a way to turn nulls back into Sprites. His investigations are not progressing. Suddenly, AndrAIa, who is standing nearby chatting with Enzo, freezes and puts her hands over her ears. The nulls in the chamber Dot is working on start going crazy, trying to get out of their prison. Back in the Lair, Hex is being completely covered by nulls as she screams. Mike the TV and Scuzzy flee the Lair in terror, and run into Hack and Slash. They tell Mike they are looking for a null and if he has seen one. Mike says, "Have I seen one, Have I seen one!? That's a joke right? Hack, Slash, it's your lucky day, you were looking for a single null but how about two million, its Nullzilla." He turns around to reveal a giant null monster. Bob, Dot, Enzo, and Frisket arrive and question Mike and Scuzzy about Nullzilla. Mike quickly explains how the creature came to be (but neglected to mention it was his fault) and they all go to the Principal Office. In the Principal Office, Phong takes everyone to a VidWindow and tells them about the problem and says he has a solution. Phong takes them to his office, where he suits up everyone, except for AndrAIa, in battle uniforms. The sprites then get into battle droids, each of these takes after an insect. Bob is a beetle, Dot is a ladybug, Frisket is a bumblebee, Enzo is a grasshopper, and Mike is a pesky gnat. After a bit of flying around, the sprites form their droids into a Giant Robot. They fight Nullzilla, but don't gain any ground. In the process they accidentally push Nullzilla into the Eight-Ball Apartments and crush the building. Phong tells them to use the Disrupt-o-matic, they tell him that they don't have anything like that. Phong finds that the Disrupt-o-matic was left behind in the launch bay and tells them to contain the monster until he can get the Disrupt-o-matic to them. AndrAIa then gets into the Disrupt-o-matic, which is a giant axe, and flies to them. Using the Disrupt-o-matic, the sprites are able to rid Hexadecimal of both the nulls and the strange creature that covered her. Hex's energy is depleted, but Bob says she will be all right. Nibbles returns to Megabyte, who does not question where he was. Megabyte strangely calls Nibbles "father". Then the strange creature that infected Hexadecimal comes to Megabyte and merges with him. Megabyte becomes black with red eyes and gold teeth. References *The mention of Nibbles being Megabyte's father is explained in the episode "Cross Nodes" *This is Part 1 of the 4 part season two finale. *The costumes the characters wear, giant fighting robot, and their vehicles form are modeled after the "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" an American live-action television series adapted from Japan's Super Sentai series. *Mike the TV shows Hex "Bride of Frankenome", a parody of the film "Bride of Frankenstein." *Mike's parody B&W film shows the actor laughing "It's compiled! It's compiled!", spoofing the memorable scene from James Whale's 1931 film "Frankenstein", where Dr. Henry Frankenstein (played by Colin Clive) screams "It's alive. It's alive!". *During the "Bride of Frankenome" parody, an abnormal brain is shown breaking out of a glass jar. This could be a reference to Mel Brooks' "Young Frankenstein". *When trying to restore the nulls, Dot tries procedure number "9508". This episode's production number. *Hack is holding the book "ABC of Fairytales". *When Hex first appears after being corrupted by the web creature, her appearance and behavior is similar to that of Venom, from the Marvel comic book, "The Amazing Spider-Man". *Nullzilla is a double reference to Godzilla and Mozilla, the latter being a former-mascot of Netscape Communications Corporation. Designed by Dave Titus in 1994. *Slash says "I don't like L.A." as he and Hack enter Lost Angles. Likely a reference to Randy Newman's song "I Love L.A." It is likely also a reference to Mainframe Entertainment's rocky relationship with ABC, which is based in Los Angeles. In addition, ABC used the song in its 1985 campaign "You'll Love it". *Mike mentions something came through Hex's Looking Glass, and it wasn't Alice. A clear reference to the 1871 book "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There" by Lewis Carroll. *Phong's desk blotter has an unfinished game of 'Hangman'. The answer is "ReBoot". *Phong goes to a door that gives a password 'F.A.B.' – a phrase used in the British 1966 motion picture "Thunderbirds Are GO" directed by David Lane & the popular TV series created by Gerry Anderson. The command room & the way our heroes are transferred to the hanger are also based on Thunderbirds. *Enzo is called "Grasshopper" by Phong. A reference to the American television series "Kung Fu" (1972-1975) where Master Po addressed his young student Kwai Chang Caine as 'Grasshopper'. *Enzo's grasshopper costume & the flying kick he performs are possibly based off the Japanese superhero Kamen Rider (The hero having an insect-like appearance and finishing off his enemies with a powerful flying kick were staples of the series). *Transfinite means going beyond or surpassing any finite number, group or magnitude. *The Disrupt-o-matic is in a case that says: "IN CASE OF GIANT NULL MONSTER THREATENING CITY - BREAK GLASS". *The battle that occurs between Nullzilla and the heroes giant fighting robot while they wait for the Disrupt-o-matic resembles that of the Rock-em Sock-em Robots game. *This is the first episode to feature Scott McNeil as Hack, following Phil Hayes' departure from the role. Category:Episodes